Love all, trust a few, Do wrong to none
by Emerald Cat
Summary: Given a chance at a new life, with a new father, and away from the pain of abuse, Harry returns to the wizarding world as a boy ripped from his home and thrust into a world of love, pain, and fear. This broken world needs his help. CreatureHarry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda! Y'all have all heard it before! I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and I am not J.K. Rowling! If I was I would be bloody rich and wouldn't be sitting in the back of a classroom dozing off because of a boring lecture. Title is a quote from William Shakespeare.

**

* * *

**

Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none.

**By Emerald Cat**

**Prologue: Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix.**

**(Christina Baldwin)**

A small neighborhood, that prided themselves in normality, slept peacefully, not aware that there were three abnormal people in their midst. Dressed as oddly as anyone, they wore cloaks each a varying in color, one a bright blue, one a deep burgundy, and the other a faded, worn brown. The said people were not truly people at all they were wizards, or if you were to go into specifics, two wizards and a witch. The oldest put a bundle on a small porch, its house number glowing faintly in the moonlight. There seemed to be a heated discussion going on between two of the visitors, their anger slowly making them raise their voices.

A light came on in the distance. A faint calling was heard as a man came by, his hair in disarray, looking for a little girl. His voice faint with worry as he called for 'his little baby'.

The argument between the witch and wizard faded as they marked the man's process past them, each of the three staying still, each hoping to be looked over. The desperate father faded from view. The witch stomped of haughtily, her shadow slowly shifting into the form of a gray tabby cat. The cat skillfully jumped the fence and disappeared.

The oldest wizard bid farewell to the other taller figure and disappeared with a faint pop, his blue cloak swishing in the breeze. The other wizard gave the small bundle a sad look, his beady black eyes shiny with unshed tears. He turned and took out a pink umbrella from his many pockets, tapping himself; the giant man also vanished, leaving the precious bundle waiting to be found by the prim and horse-like Petunia Dursley and her husband of two years, Vernon.

--------------------

A small boy of eight woke suddenly to shrill screaming and pitch black surroundings, the only light coming from a small crack on the door, located to the right. The boy's black hair was a mess, his small, frail hands frantically trying to flatten it. His big, almond green eyes widened considerably when the door to his small cupboard was thrown open.

Light streamed through, showing the little boy's bruised face, he flinched as a bony woman grabbed onto his broken wrist and forcefully pulled him out.

"Harry Potter! You get your chores done by the end of the day or there will be no meals for the rest of the week! Do you hear me boy?" she screamed, her mousy brown hair flying about and spittle coming from her mouth.

Harry trembled, trying to keep from crying out as the vice like grip tightened. The pain in his arm was nothing compared to the torture he was feeling by standing for to long on his ankle. He was slightly slouched, his other arm tightly clutching a few broken and bruised ribs. He nodded his lowered head jerkily.

"You mess this up and I'll make sure Vernon hears about it!" She hissed, her pale brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y-yes…A-aunt P…Petunia." Harry stuttered softly, the pain slowly spreading throughout his small body.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. He was roughly shoved out the back door and fell to the ground. He flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind him. He slowly got up, his hands red from the fall.

It had been like this for as long as he could remember. Since he was old enough to walk his family had pushed him to do work, each to lazy to do it themselves. His pig of a cousin, Dudley, who always found ways to put the blame on Harry so he would get thrown in his cupboard, looked like a whale, only uglier and fatter. Then there was his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister. How ironic that she was the one that hated him the most.

And Uncle Vernon, he was the one that punished him, the darkness in his day and the terror in his dreams. When Harry was little he would punish him until he sat in his cupboard unable to move for fear of hurting himself further. The pain and terror his Uncle brought him haunted his every move, every action.

The beatings had been enough to deal with, he could heal and try to forget, he could still hope, but it had changed one day when things had gotten a little out of hand. It started when Uncle Vernon came home drunk as usual.

_FLASHBACK_

_The newly turned seven year old Harry backed away from a drunken Uncle. His green eyes looked up fearfully. Uncle Vernon was mad; Harry had accidentally screwed up the dinner and in the process had broken the good china. _

_"You freak! How dare you break our most prized possessions!" Uncle Vernon bellowed his purple face rapidly changing colors as his mood darkened._

_Harry screamed painfully as a sharp pain shot through his foot. He looked down. His uncle had stepped on his ankle, breaking the bones in the process. Harry looked back up slowly. Vernon had a strange gleam in his eyes, it didn't bode well for Harry. _

_Vernon slowly backed his nephew into a corner, his beady eyes lit with something horrible all the while. _

_"You're such a pretty boy. It's a wonder why, you are a stupid freak, just like your parents." Vernon purred. His right hand slowly lowered to the front of his pants, he rubbed a prominent bulge, his mouth twisted into a malicious smirk. _

_Harry whimpered helplessly. It was so confusing, he didn't have a clue what his Uncle was thinking, but from the look he was giving his nephew, Harry knew it wouldn't be something he would enjoy._

_Vernon ripped away his nephew's ragged clothes and lowered his own trousers. Harry shivered as the cold settled into his bones, his pitiful green eyes staring up at his Uncle imploringly, begging him to stop. _

_"Please…p-please U-uncle don't…" Harry whispered, his confusion clearly written in the lines of his furrowed eyebrows._

_Vernon slapped him roughly, "Don't speak without permission freak!" he hissed, his body lowered on top of his frail nephew. _

_Vernon shivered in excitement, finally he would break his worthless nephew, "I'm so going to enjoy this, aren't you?" he smirked lowering himself onto his nephew forcefully. _

_Harry's screams ripped through the silence. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry jolted from his memory. He looked down at himself; he could see his body shaking. Looking back up, he could tell that already half the day was gone. Sighing, Harry gathered his tools and set to work, not looking forward to the beating he was sure to receive.

--------------------

Tiernan Alan Mackenzie narrowed his hazel-green eyes as he stared across a road at a little black haired boy. A faint breeze blew by, his auburn-silver hair falling gracefully onto his face. He stood at a mere five foot nine inches, but made up for his lack of height in muscle. Now he wasn't what you would call a body builder, but he did have enough muscle to be able to stand up to quite a few imposing people if he was forced to.

It was just by accident that he had happened upon this little boy. He was looking for some rare plants when the mysterious boy was pushed out of his house. Something was wrong he could tell. From the way the stick like lady had threatened him, he could tell that the little boy had been abused.

Tiernan frowned thoughtfully, he had always wanted a son and this could be his chance. He smiled happily. He would be saving an innocent life from misery and getting what he had always dreamed of. He would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. He chuckled at his little joke and left the cover of his bushes.

Tiernan walked across the street and strode up to the little boy. He cleared his throat, trying to catch the little ones attention.

--------------------

Startled at a sudden noise, Harry jumped around, coming face to face with a very kind looking man. His eyes widened in confusion. Who was this man?

--------------------

Tiernan gave the little boy a small smile. Those bright green eyes had startled him; they held so much power for one so young. He mentally frowned at the fear he could see in the other's eyes. Those people had definitely done more than neglect him.

"Hello, my name is Tiernan! Would you like to come home with me?" he said softly and stretched out his hand.

The green eyes widened even more and he flinched at the outstretched hand. He backed away from him.

Tiernan eyes softened, "I'm not going to hurt you little one. Would you like to tell me your name?" he tried, putting a little bit of his creature magic behind his voice.

The boy's eyes slid to the ground, "Harry." He whispered.

Tiernan smiled gently and slowly raised his hand to Harry's chin. Harry flinched at the skin contact, but Tiernan persisted. He raised Harry's chin gently and smiled at the shy, scared face.

"Would you like to come live with me Harry?" he asked again, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Stay with you?" Harry asked softly, "You be nice?" he asked again, his childish hope shining through his pain.

"Of course Harry. I'll always be kind to you, no matter what." Tiernan replied, his heart tugging at the adorable boy before him who had already wormed his way into his heart.

Harry smile beautifully and grabbed the man's hand. He may not fully trust him, but it was all Tiernan needed. He pulled Harry into a tight hug and rubbed soothing circles on his back, making Harry relax into his embrace.

Tiernan gave a small smile as he apparated away. Things would turn out ok, he could already tell.

--------------------

The mansion was huge. Its beige walls and elegant wood carvings adding a warm touch to the beautiful house. It screamed elegance and purity, the fairy carvings on the stair cases and paintings shimmering in the soft light. The ceiling was high and smooth, angels and ivy painted on the plaster.

Tiernan sighed happily, his tense muscles instantly relaxing as the mansion's calm atmosphere soothed him. He looked down at the small boy next to him and couldn't help but smile softly at the innocent amazement on his face and in his eyes.

"Harry," he started out gently to get the boy's attention, "I know that you're hurting right now, but when people find out your gone they will have people looking for you everywhere. I would really love it if you would become my son, Harry. We could be a family." Tiernan said softly.

Harry looked up at the man before him; did he really want Harry to be his family? No one had ever wanted him before. "Could I call you daddy?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh Harry! Of course you can!" Tiernan said happily, his hands coming to rest on Harry's cheeks, "Now Harry I want to tell you something of importance," here he paused looking into Harry's eyes, "the way in which you are going to be adopted will feel, and look quite strange but I want you to know that you won't feel any pain what so ever."

Harry nodded eyes wide in confusion. Tiernan dropped his hands from Harry's face and gently rested one on top of his head.

A feeling of joy and contentment rushed over Harry and his eyelids drooped as Tiernan began to speak.

"With the consent of this young child I, Tiernan Alan Mackenzie, do here by adopt one Harry James Potter, with the blessings of each elder and the intent of binding your souls as father and son in love, joy and peace until the time comes for me to pass on into the land of fathers passed and give my name to my newly invoked son forever more, Cassidy Keegan Mackenzie"

A wind swept through the room. Silvery wings spread from the child's back and his messy black hair slowly changed to long silver black and auburn tresses. His face took on some of his new father's features and his eyes snapped open showing the same emerald eyes, only brighter. The wind died down and the wings disappeared. Tiernan's new son slumped forward into his fathers waiting arms.

Harry looked about ready to fall over from exhaustion and pain. Seeing this Tiernan gently picked Harry up and carried him through the mansion's halls to a well-furnished bedroom, which just so happened to have a connecting door to his own.

Gently, Tiernan laid Harry down onto the comfortable bed. After checking to make sure that his new charge was peacefully sleeping, Tiernan allowed his own thoughts to wander. He looked down at his new son lovingly. He brushed away a few multicolored strands of hair away from his sleeping son's face. His hand rested gently on his smooth cheek. His face was peaceful in his deep sleep, and Tiernan already knew his baby would be beautiful when he grew up.

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow baby." He said lovingly.

He slowly took his hands away and stood up. He glanced down at his son once more before he turned and left, softly shutting the door behind him.

Harry slept on peacefully, his dreams containing happiness for the first time in his life. From that day forward Harry James Potter ceased to exist and Cassidy Keegan Mackenzie took his place.

_

* * *

Next Chapter: Harry/Cassidy's childhood with his new father and some fun memories._

**_EmCt:_ I love this story!!! This chapter was only to see if people would like it. I will probably finish my other story before I update this one. If you were wondering Cassidy's name has special meaning!**

**Cassidy: Clever**

**Keegan: Little Fierce One**

**Mackenzie: Wise One**

**Cass's father also has special meaning to his name!**

**Tiernan: Lord**

**Alan: Handsome**

**_EmCt:_ So I also have to welcome someone special to you all! Here is tHeInFaMoUsDuCkY!!!! Ya! Or otherwise known as…umm well I don't exactly remember!!! Oh well! **

**She is my beta-reader for this here story so if I ever hear of one of you or anybody for that matter saying something mean 'bout Ducky then I'll put your favorite stuffed animal on a stick and burn it!!!**

**Now that that's out of my system, I thank you all dearly!!! I hope you review! I love my readers input on the story! It spices things up a little bit! ;) **


	2. AN

Hey guys!!! All my loyal readers!!!!! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I feel like a rotten person right now!!! I've kept you waiting for months with no acknowledgement that I'm even still alive!!!!!! But wait!!!!!! Here I am!!! And I'm ready to make it all up!!!

So this message is going on both of my chapter stories (Night Panther and Love all, trust a few, Do wrong to none). I have been stripped of my computer this whole summer!!! I was going to finish a chapter on my NP story and the next thing I knew my computer was black!!!!!!! It had shut down on me!!!!!!! From that moment on my computer would not start back up!! It had crashed to the fullest extent!!! All of my work was gone and it would never come back!! Right now I am using my sibling's computer and will only be allowed to have it for an hour longer (at most). I'm getting a new computer in about a week time and from there I am hoping to get re-started on my work!!!

Now for information on my stories!!

Night Panther:

Ok guys!! Once I get my new laptop I am going to re start my chapter for ya'll! Ill try and scrounge up all of my thoughts and get it to ya'll as soon as I possibly can!!

Love all, trust a few, Do wrong to none:

So as I might have mentioned before, this story will most likely not make any progress until I have finished my other story, BUT……and this is a big but, I have some ideas for the next chapter and if I have time between the other story and school (which just happens to be starting really soon) I will try and get a new chapter up for ya'll.

Again, I'm so sorry for all the pain (hehe) and misery (hehe) I have caused ya'll!! Truly!!! I hope ya'll can forgive me!!! If ya'll have any questions, just review and I'll get back to you whenever I get a seconds time on this borrowed computer of mine!

I love ya'll!!!! You never gave up on me!!!!! Cookies for everyone!!! (;'.)  (That's my cookie!! Hehehe) Talk to ya'll soon!!!!!!!!!

With hope for a better tomorrow,

Emerald Cat


End file.
